


And the Beast

by kindkit



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Queer Character, Ficlet, First Kiss, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack kisses Ianto. They do not live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> AU from "Cyberwoman."

When they're finally alone together, Jack sits beside Ianto and strokes his hair. It feels like he imagined it would, springy and crisp, as precise as Ianto's well-cut jackets and perfectly composed sentences. No one, Jack should have known, is that controlled without chaos underneath.

Ianto's face is slack and expressionless--Jack rejects the word _peaceful_. Jack rejects all lies, looking at that white skin. Against it, Ianto's eyelashes and stubble are as black as deep space, mercilessly black. When Jack touches his cheek, he leaves dull red-brown smears which he doesn't wipe away.

"I told you I'd do it," Jack says finally. "I told you." That's the truth, it was always the truth, and it's not Jack's fault that Ianto didn't believe it.

Jack leans in and kisses Ianto gently on the lips, then rests his head on Ianto's chest. He listens, but there's only the silence of a heart that won't start again.

He thinks of fairy tales, of hundred-year sleeps broken by a kiss, of monsters transformed by one. He kisses Ianto again with his monstrous mouth, and then he shuts Ianto into his tomb and goes away.


End file.
